All Change
by Miss-Evie
Summary: What would of happened if Santana and Rachel became friends after sectionals? Berittana FRIENDSHIP and Puck, Mike and Matt. Spoilers up to sectionals.
1. Change is a comin'

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee or any of the characters involved, :'(**

**A/N well hi! This is my first attempt at fan fiction and in my opinion i am not much of a writer, but i am bored and its raining so yeah. This is un-beta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are all my own fault! Please be kind though as i have a form of dyslexia that only effects spelling and i don't notice that i have done something wrong. **

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe.  
**

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you

* * *

**

Rachel was surprised when she heard Santana Lopez shouting her name as she stalked down the corridor towards her, a couple of weeks after sectionals. Because it wasn't exactly like Santana made a habit of speaking to her outside of glee, in fact since so called 'baby gate' no one except Jacob Ben Israel made a habit of talking to out (or in) glee because for some reason they all seemed to blame her for baby gate, and she thought it was highly unfair its not like she cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend! (not that she had a boyfriend anyway...) Anyway Jacob's habit was not really something she wished to encourage.

"Santana, um hi, how was your weekend?" Rachel asked trying to hide the shook at the Cheerio's sudden appearance, and that she hadn't thrown something at her or insulted her... yet.

"Berry," Santana replied, "Um look, i just want to say thanks for sticking up for me and Britt at sectionals about the set list thing. And no Berry before you say anything not anyone would have done it, even Quinn who was our 'best friend'... well ex best friend now i suppose, well anyway even Quinn Didn't believe us. Um and well... you stuck your neck on the line for us and that kinda means a lot to me. Epically since B and i haven't exactly been nice to you in the past," Santana blurted out red in the face and embarrassed by what she knew she had to say.

"Oh, its okay, you see despite how much you deny it i know that you and Brittany enjoy glee as much as the rest of us, so honestly why would you try and destroy it? Yes i know that may have been your goal when you joined the club, but i so not believe that is still on your agenda any longer," Rachel stated confused as to why Santana thought she had done such a good deed.

"Ummm Berry one more thing," Santana called out as Rachel turned to walk away.

"What is it Santana?" Rachel asks as she turns back to the taller girl apprehensive.

"well i kinda have a favor to ask, and its gonna sound kinda strange, it might take a bit to explain, so yeah. So well you know coach Sylvester kicked Quinn off the Cheerio's when she found out she was pregnant? So when Quinn was kicked off coach said i could have the head Cheerio spot..."

"Santana i really don't see how that has anything to do with..." Rachel cut in,

"What did i just say, Berry? Well anyway coach S changed her mind, she said the first person to find a up to scratch Cheerio who could handle nationals could have the head Cheerio spot..."

"I still..."

"BERRY! Good now are you listening, we haven't got long!" Santana yelled fed up with Rachel's constant interruptions, didn't she say two minuets ago about interruptions? "Now please just shut up!"

"Santana i really don't think..." Rachel tried once again now even more confused.

"For gods sake Berry, must i tie you down?" Santana all but growled looking down at the smaller brunette, who quickly shook her head and took a hurried step backwards; _well at least i know i can still intimidate queen diva, even though that's not really why i came to talk... _Santana thought laughing to herself. "Good, now like glee the Cheerio's need to have a certain number of members to qualify for competitions, and coach thinks by having the least amount of Cheerio's as possible makes us less sloppy. Anyway since Quinn was kicked out we have been down one. Hence mission. I quote 'new Cheerio who doesn't make me want to hurl in Will Schuester's hair!' So your my candidate." Santana said pleased she had finally manged to finish.

"I'm... your... what?" Rachel spluttered completely astounded as Santana started dragging her through the now deserted corridors.

"My candidate for the new cheerleader, well mine and B's, god i thought you were smart!" Santana stated while dragging Rachel to try outs.

"Um Santana how do you know if I'll be any good, it's not like..."

"Don't even try lying Ray, that's what i am calling you now by the way because not only are you going to be the new Cheerio your going to be mine and Britt's new best friend. I know because Daddies money can get me a hold of a lot, including transfer scripts. I was reading through them, looking for the best option, because i really, really want that spot. I saw that you used to be a cheerleader in California before you moved to Lima last semester, so yeah you were the best option and i want to make up to you for not being great to you in the past." Santana ranted while slowing down and linking arms with Rachel, trying to show that she really did want to be friends and she was really sorry.

"I assure you Santana if this is some kind of set up to humiliate me my daddies have the best layer money can buy" Rachel said, not because she wanted an out or even thought it was a set up, no she just didn't want to be embarrassed, yet again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Ray, this isn't a set up, i truly need your help, and once we sort out your clothes i think you, me and Britt are gonna be great friends." Santana said softly while giving Rachel a once over "Oh and by the way it's S or San because your my friend now, right Ray?"

"Okay San, um but i do have some normal clothes," Rachel said quietly, scared of annoying her new friend.

Santana looked her up and down again, surprised that the usually confident diva looked humble and maybe even scared "Ray no need to be nervous around me, we're friends okay? Also i wouldn't exactly call knee socks and animal sweaters normal for a 16 year old girl."

"No i meant i have some _normal_ clothes, i just don't tend to wear them in school," Rachel said finally starting that her and Santana were friends.

"Uh why not 'cause you could be totally hot Ray! By the way i am still taking you and B shopping after try outs as a celebration 'cause i know your totally gonna get in" Santana grinned; _well maybe making Ray cool isn't gonna be as hard as i thought... and i already know some one who is totally in to her... she's gonna fit right in!_

* * *

**A/N2: well so what do you think? Please, please, please review i need to know if i should even continue with this. Please review i don't mind constructive criticism but don't be mean there is really no need. Well thanks and if i continue should i do try outs or just skip to the mall? Who do you think the pairings are going to be?**

**Evie xx  
**


	2. Thirty laps for you!

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?**

**A/N: hi hi *waves* I'm back! Right so don't be going expecting updates this often in the future, I'm just bored okay? So yeah i decided to continue. Oh and there's a little bit of swearing in this chapter, sorry if you don't like it guys. Finally i may not update tomorrow 'cause i got little bro duty so yeah but if there's not a new one by Friday there won't be one till Sunday, sorry guys i will try (feel free to bitch if that happens! 'cause i totally hate people who don't update fast). oh and no beta! oh, oh, oh last thing (no really the last thing!) go vote on the poll as to who you want Ray to be with! thanks xx  
**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating (Quinn and Finn may get better but i HATE Mercedes!{sorry to her fans]). Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you**

* * *

"San, San, SAN! Did you get her? Will she do it? Does she wanna be friends? Can we still go shopping? San, San, where is she San?" Brittany squeals bouncing up to Santana as she approached the gyms where the Cheerios practice in winter, completely oblivious to the smaller brunette who stood next to Santana.

Tapping Brittany on the shoulder Rachel spoke up "I'm right here Brittany" now totally sure this wasn't a set up, because Brittany bless her isn't exactly the brightest and was just to sweet to be part of a set up.

This caused Brittany to jump on Rachel squealing again, "Oh Ray, your here! Your going to do it! I'm sorry i was so mean to you! Your so nice! Please forgive me! Are we still going shopping?" as she squeezed Rachel around the neck so happy that she had come.

"ugrh... Brittany... can't... breathe" Rachel Stuttered as Santana pulled Brittany off her death grip around Rachel's neck.

"yes Brittany she is doing it," Santana told Brittany while trying to restrain her from jumping on Rachel again, "now come on B if you smother her she not gonna be able to try out" Santana told Brittany as she struggled to hold her back while turning to Rachel, "Ray, um sorry about this she is just a little excitable, see she drank about three boosts at lunch."

"It's fine seriously San, hey Brittany of course i want to be your friend and sure we can go shopping later," Rachel told Brittany said linking arms with both her and Santana while continued to drag them towards the gyms.

"Oh yay! Oh and by the way it's B or Britt 'cause Brittany reminds of that loopy singer Brittany... um Brittany... whats her name San?"

"Spears, Britt, Spears is her name," Santana laughed while rolling her eyes at Rachel. "So Ray you ready?" Santana asked as they approached the gym doors, seeing Rachel looking slightly apprehensive again.

"Yeah, as ready as i will ever be," Rachel said, but really was thinking;_ oh god, oh god what did i get myself into? Why did i agree to this again?_

Even Brittany could see the panic Rachel was in and stopped Santana as she went to open the door to the gyms "Ray don't worry you'll be great! I've seen video's of you from your old school, you're team was amazing!" Brittany said softly trying to reassure the smaller girl.

"Yes Britt i do know i am capable i am just worried about the rest of the Cheerios reactions , they don't exactly like me you know..."

"No Ray" Santana cut in, "Quinn didn't like you and when the ice queen was still up on her high pedestal we all followed her so not to become the next you. But now Quinn is at the bottom of the social food chain and they all know who the 'head bitch in charge' is," Santana told Rachel firmly "Now lets get over these, nerves and do this shit!"

Walking through the doors they all heard as Coach Sylvester yelling "Well it looks like try outs are done, shame Lopez and Williams couldn't seem to come up with anything..."

"actually coach we did," Santana called out as she and Brittany stalked into the gym just in front of Rachel, hiding her from view "We did come up with something," she continued as they parted revealing Rachel.

Murmurs erupted around the gym,

"_They bought Berry..."_

"_Whats that FREAK doing here..."_

"_i think Lopez has finally lost..."_

"_eww it's man hands..."_

"_i knew Brittany was strange but..."_

"ENOUGH!" Coach Sylvester roared before turning to Santana, "you sure about this Lopez?"

"Yes we are, Ray's great," Brittany piped up confused as to why no one wanted Rachel to be there.

"I said Lopez, Williams..."

"Yes coach we are sure," Santana cut in before Brittany could be berated much more.

"Okay since there so confident, take it away, Berry lets see just how 'great' you are then," Coach Sylvester spat towards Rachel.

"okay anything in particular you want to see?" Rachel asked, pulling on her acting coaching to cover up her nerves.

'Surprise me Berry."

Rachel did surprised them she suddenly launched into a series of; Back hand springs, round offs, tucks, the bow and arrow, heel stretch and pull down, toe touch, jump builders, pikes, tumbling, back flips, front flips, hand stands, cartwheels, splits, stags, leaps and turns pulling on all her former training to show up the Cheerios.

After she had finished there was a full minuet of silence, Santana and Brittany stood off to the side grinning to themselves, they both knew Ray was going to be the new cheerio! No one had ever manged to stun Coach Sylvester in to silence before... Rachel had just manged to preform every move on Coach Sylvester's impossible list of moves that all Cheerios should be able to preform (point one, by themselves).

"Well, well, well it looks like we have a new cheerleader," Coach Sylvester smirked, proud that her mission 'find new cheerio who doesn't make me want to hurl in Will Schuester's hair' had worked "everyone this is Ray our new Cheerio! San you are now head Cheerio and Britt and Ray are your vices, understand?' she continued as the three girls nodded grinning widely. "Now Ray listen up, i expect you at every practice, every day to school you will wear your uniform, and you will set an example for the rest of the Cheerios understood?"

"Yes Miss S" Rachel replied confidently.

"Miss S eh, I like it... I'll allow it." Coach Sylvester said before stalking out of the high tech gym that only the Cheerios were allowed to use.

As soon as she left the murmurs started up again;

"_that's so not fair..."_

"_she's only just joined..."_

"_ugh i really wanted..."_

"_vices we have never..."_

"_She's not __that__ good..."_

"SHUT UP!" Santana yelled cutting through the whispers "just face it you jealous bitches, Ray is ten times better than all of you. She IS the new Cheerio and you WILL respect her like you respect her like you respect the rest of your team mates. Actually no you will respect her more as not only is she your new teammate but vice captain AND mine and B's new best friend. So all of you whining whores will come down here and apologize to Ray!" Santana finished as the rest of the Cheerios shuffled down and apologized to Rachel one by one.

"Oh and before you all go i expect twenty laps from you all at practice tomorrow," Rachel added sweetly, to Brittany's and Santana's glee.

"What But..." A dark haired cheerio who had been the head of the protests earlier started.

"are you questioning our authority?" Santana asks ed menacingly, "good now shower off and get out of here."

"Haley before you leave, it's thirty from you and no extra time," Brittany finished to Santana's and Rachel's amazement.

"God b, i really didn't think you had any bitch in you, you make me so proud" Grinned Santana as Rachel hugged Brittany before they linked arms and headed out to the car lot.

X x X x X

"Damn" Santana Cursed "i forgot we got a lift in today, Britt can you call..."

"San it doesn't matter i can give you a lift, you mind going back to mine before we go shopping though?"

"Ohhh shopping" Brittany squealed while jumping up and down and clapping.

:Yeah sure it's cool Ray," Santana said as Rachel led her over to a bright red convertible** (A/N2: I know nothing about cars**) "Wow is this your car? It's amazing your as much as a spoilt bitch as me!" Santana said grinning as she and Britt jumped in.

"Yeah but its only 'cause, my Daddies are always away, money is there way to 'make up' for it" Rachel said suddenly sad.

Santana noticing this gave Rachel a quick hug before saying "tell me about it..."

"OMG i can't wait for school tomorrow, can you. San when he see's Ray he is going to go insane..." Brittany cut in.

"Wait when who see's me?" Rachel asked hearing Brittany's slip up.

_Oh shit _Santana thought _she's not meant to know about that, 'cause i don't think even he has realized that yet..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N3 so guys what'cha think? Better, worse? Too long, too short? Who do you think _'he'_ is? Who do you want him to be? Am i evil for leaving it there? Just review bitches!**

**Evie xx**

**oh and review replies :D**

**LifeGivesYouLemons: Thanks so much i really love the Rach/San friendship to! I hope theres enough Brittany for you! xx**

**coastiewife465: urm Pucks one of the options but I'm not sure yet, (Omg even i don't know who 'he' is!) xx**

**JackyKay: Yeah i think she would be a totally great Cheerio to! Glad you like it. xx**

**: I can totally promise this is not going to be st berry, Jesse gives me the creeps so really no, just no. He my make an appearance but no that is not the ship. I'll give one more thing away and say its not Finn either (It does say Finn hating at the top) so yeah that narrows it down a fair bit. xx **


	3. Are you a princess?

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?** **A/N:Hey, well i obviously manged to break away, so this chapter is a little bit longer and killed me to write so i don't think i will be updating again today. Well i think the pairing should be fairly obvious at the end of this chapter, or at least down to two! Urm I decided to stick with the original plan for now but if you hate it to much vote on the poll, 'cause there's still a chance to change it. The Pairing should become definite in the next few chapters.**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you**

**

* * *

**

Santana gave a low whistle of approval as they pulled up outside Rachel's house " whoa and I thought 'I' was a rich bitch!" she said looking approvingly at the mansion like home in front of her.

"Wow Ray I wish I lived somewhere like this, it's like a castle, Ray are you a princess 'cause you know your house is like a castle?" Brittany asks while staring towards Rachel's House.

"Urm no Britt I'm not a princess, sorry my daddies just own a big international company." Rachel told Brittany not understanding why she would think she's a princess. "Right I'm just going to get changed, it will be quicker if you guys waited here, I'll show you round later," Rachel finished, but when she saw there hurt expressions she added, "It's not that I don't want you to come in, it would just take ages, alright," while jumping out of the car and running up the rest of the driveway.

"San, what's an international company?" Brittany asks pouting, as she thought only princesses could be this rich and she really wanted her new friend to be a princess, even San was a princess, her daddy called San his princess all the time.

"Her dads are rich B, you don't have to be a princess to be rich Honey," Santana tells Brittany.

"Oh I really thought Ray was a Princess, but your a princess right S?" Brittany asks upset that her new friend is in fact not a princess.

"No Britt, no we're not princesses, just rich."

"Well why does your dad call you his princess then San?" asked Brittany crest fallen that neither of her friends were princess.

"It's just a pet name alright? Like I sometime call you honey and stuff like that. But listen Britt remember you can't mention 'him' in front of Ray 'cause she doesn't know he likes her, man I don't even think he knows he likes her" Santana told Brittany hurriedly remembering her slip up from earlier and knowing it would perhaps push 'him' to far.

"How can he not know he not know he likes her, I mean even..." Brittany says even more confused.

"Shut it B" Santana snaps covering Brittany's mouth with her hand seeing Rachel coming out of her house and not wanting Brittany to give it all away.

As Rachel approached Santana gave her a once over to see if what she said about 'normal' clothes was true. Surprisingly it really was, Rachel was wearing form fitting jeggings and a white tank top. Not so different to what her and Brittany were wearing, except for the small gold star at the center of the tops neckline...

"Wow Ray, looking hot! So why don't you wear that to school, you would be one of the most popular girls there, hell when we're done you are going to be one of the most popular girls there!"

"Oh thanks San I just pulled this out of my closet, I didn't really look what I was getting, I don't wear this stuff to school 'cause my first day to school I wore it and hot greated by Puck with a 'sup freak' and a slushy. After that I didn't really wanna ruin my designer stuff so I resorted to 'freak' clothes and let him believe he was right about me." Rachel explained try to make them understand it's no big deal...

Santana obviously not understanding the it's 'not a big deal' thing went on a rant the rest of the way to the mall, the others could only understand the odd word, "Can't believe... Kick in the balls so hard... He'll never gonna be able to bang a cougar... What an... Gonna have words with him... God I... That's it I'll never..."

X x X x X

"Omg B you are such a shopping Nazi! You pick on us poor unsuspecting Jews and drag us round for HOURS!" **(A/N2 i do not mean this in a offensive way, I truly respect what the Jews went through and how they manged to pull through, I know there suffering was terrible and I apologize if this offends anyone)** Rachel moaned, slumping over a table in the malls food court after Brittany declared her shopping mission over after four hours of dragging Rachel and Santana around the shops.

"This is why I told you shopping with her is no fun, she even worse than you get in glee!" Santana grumbled from a similar position as Rachel.

"I'm not_ that _bad in glee! She made us stay an hour in Victoria's secret! And we had to share a changing room, so she could check are outfits! Why couldn't we just come out the changing room and show her?" Rachel blurts out before realizing the stupidity of that question.

"Omg, Don't tell _him..._" Santana clamps her hand over Britt's mouth before she can give it away.

"Err yeah, she is terrible, isn't she!" Santana interrupts, elbowing Brittany.

"Oh come on guys! I'm not that bad and anyway I'm a total shopping... er a shopping... Oh well never mind, look I'll get food to make up for it, what'cha want? Oh and Ray what's a Nazi?"

"It doesn't matter B..." Rachel groaned just as Santana practically moaned...

"I could so do an Italian right now!"

"Oh god me too..."

"Guy's you can't say that!" Brittany says disgusted by her friends.

"no B Italian food, you know the food you said you were gonna buy to make up for all the shopping," Santana told her, laughing at the ditsy blond.

"Oh right, I did didn't I" giggles Brittany as she bounced off over to the Italian food stand.

"God sometimes I wonder how she even manged to dress herself in the morning!" Santana told Rachel, who was grinning at the girls antics, "Um Ray one more thing, can you stop using big words around B 'cause I'm tired of try to explain what you mean all the time. Heck sometimes even I don't even know what your talking about!"

"Sure San I can tone it down and I can revert back to my California ways a bit."

"Thanks Hun, it's not that we don't love you the way you are I just don't think Britt understands half of what you say. So you looking forward to shocking everyone out of there minds tomorrow?

Santana and Rachel spent the next twenty minuets talking about the Cheerios and the Gleeks and how they all (mostly Quinn) were going to react tomorrow...

X x X x X

"About time Britt! What took you so long!" Santana snapped, being hungry made her even more bitchy than usual.

"Sorry San, Ray, I..." "Er Britt where's the food?" Rachel asks thinking; _God please don't let her of forgotten the food, San is getting more and more bitchy_.

"That's what I was trying to tell you..." Brittany sulks as three boys approached behind her.

"Mike, Matt, Puck, why the hell are you here" Santana once again snapping even more on edge now; _OMG, OMG he is here, OMG, OMG Britt better remember that talk from before! OMG, OMG!_

"They've got the food you guys!" Brittany half yells fed up with them, shocking everyone in to silence, because Brittany never ever yells.

Everyone is still until Santana and Rachel realize what she said and jump up grabbing the food off the boys while shouting "OMFG FOOD!" In union, before starting to devour the food with out hesitating.

"Um hungry guy's?" Mike asks while throwing his arm around Britt's shoulder and tugging her towards him, planting a kiss on her temple while she grinned up at him.

"Course we're hungry!" Santana says through her food, "We had glee, tryouts and the shopping Nazi's been dragging us round for the past four hours! Plus me and Ray didn't have a chance for lunch 'cause I was getting her to be my candidate!"

"Wait, what?" puck demands confused "tryouts? Who's Ray? Is she hot? Candidate for what? And what's that Berry freak doing here? And dressed normal?"

"Rachel Berry is Ray, so don't call her a freak she is mine and San's best friend! We had cheerleader tryouts and Ray was our candidate for the new Cheerio, she got it and now Santana's head cheerio and me and Ray are co-vices, whatever that means, Do you know what that means Mike? And this is how Ray would always dress if you weren't such an idiot Puck, your so mean and horrible to her! And of course she is hot, haven't you seen her? I would totally do her if I didn't have Mike, and i would have to be gay to, but whatever she's hot! God Puck you are so stupid sometimes!" Brittany ranted to everyone's amazement, once they had all recovered from the shock of it they all burst into hysterical laughter at the thought of Britt calling anyone stupid. Well all except Puck who flopped down In a chair sulking.

"Yeah Puck you shouldn't call Ray a freak, she's been nothing but nice to you." Matt added softly speaking up for the first time, joining the rest at the table. All the while smiling Sweetly at Ray.

"Yeah that reminds me, Puck I need words" Santana says while dragging Puck off by his shirts collar.

Rachel groaned slumping over the table yet again, As the others all looked at her worried. Mumbling something that the overs couldn't quite work out.

"What was that Ray" Brittany asks While thinking; _San was right he really doesn't know, awww **he's** so _ _sweet! Umm i really want ice cream_.

"It doesn't matter B, just slightly dreading the gleeks reaction tomorrow."

"oh they'll be fine, Anyway you'll have me, San, Mike and Matt to stick up for you! And Puck when S has beaten some sense into him!" Brittany say's sweetly causing Rachel to jump up and give her a hug, "oh look S and Puck are coming back, Hey guys should we get some ice cream?"

X x X x X

That night after Santana and Brittany had left Rachel s ( but not before making her promise to pick them up in her totally smoking car before school so they could make a entrance together), she lay in bed pondering the days events, wondering how she had gone from queen gleek to co-vice head cheerio in less than twelve hours! Now she was also best friends with the two most popular girls in school. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was; _how on earth are the gleeks gonna react?_

X x X x X

After leaving Rachel's that night Brittany was ecstatic and sure she wouldn't get any sleep that night. She was so happy with her new best friends and thought San was a genius for asking Ray to join. But soon enough she was falling into that hazy dream land her last thought being; _I wonder if Ray has any unicorns in her stables 'cause she said she had horses?_

X x X x X

When Santana finally got into bed that night (much later than the over two I might add) she quickly drifted off thinking; _Maybe he's just too shy? He has got to realize he is perfect for her!_

* * *

**A/N3 So what'cha think 'bout it? To long, to short? Do you know the pairing? Do you hate it, love it? Should i change it while i still have the chance? Anything you want me to include? Should i do the school day or have glee first periods? Do you want the Gleeks to see her before glee? Should Jesse be in it? Shelby? What should Quinn do about the baby? How will she react? Just REVIEW!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses,**

**Evie xx**

**Review replies:**

**Katiesue1995: Urm well...he's an option xx**

**Twilight Gleek: Thanks so much, heres more xx**

**coastiewife465: well Pucks one of the two! I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like them! xx**

**: I know Britt's just amazing, yeah i agree that there's not enough Mike/Rach or Matt/Rach and loads of puckleberry. xx**

**Kirei28: Yeah i agree SXRXB is amazing. Well it's not Finn or Jesse! I decided not to do and O/C though xx**

**stardust923: Thanks**


	4. Britt your not single!

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay, Oh i don't own the song as well. God why do you have to rub it in?**

**A/N So whatever i lied yet again another chapter and it's longer than the last... Well here's the confrontation! The pairings are so blindingly obvious in this you'd have to be blind to miss em! Right this really is the last chapter for today (gotta sleep at some point!) enjoy. Oh and the excessive swearing is blamed on the fact that i was listening to Eminem while writing this.**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. (excessive swearing)**

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you **

**oh and in the song **underline = Britt _italics = San _**bold =Ray mix -whoever one is in**

**

* * *

**

BEEP, BEEP a horn sounded outside of Santana's large house just as she finished getting ready. Shouting goodbye to the empty house, she ran out to the car waiting outside, wishing that just sometimes there was someone to shout bye back.

"Hey Ray," Santana grinned, her face lighting up when she saw her new best friend. You see Britt was great and everything but Ray understood,

"Wow Ray, looking good!" Santana told her when she saw just how good the Cheerio uniform looked on her. _He's_ gonna totally loose it she thought.

"Thanks San, you look great to! I can't believe we have glee first today! It's just like evil!" Rachel moaned as she started out towards Britt's house.

"Yeah well we have to show them bitches who's boss, yeah. Personally I can't wait! Oh and I am sorry about Puck being such a dick last night! I had words and he says he will apologize today, which is something in itself! Seriously, I've known the guy for years, and I know him well if you know what I mean... And he never says he's sorry, never." Santana babbled to Ray as she pulled up outside Brittany's house

. As soon as they were outside Brittany's, they spotted the blond sat on the porch of her house. Well not exactly sat, more like bouncing in her seat. Spotting San and Ray she immediately jumped up squealing running towards the car jumping in the convertible without even opening the door.

"San, Ray, I brought tunes," Brittany says passing Santana a C.D. who immediately slipping it in and laughing with Ray when they heard what it was.

"Britt, your not single!" Ray giggles while Santana shakes he head at Brittany's antics knowing exactly why she chose it.

"But you are Ray, and San kind of is, plus it's a amazing song!" Britt responds before reaching over Rachel and turning it to full and starting to sing along as San and Ray share a look but join in.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

_**All the single ladies**_

_Now put your hands up_

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Just cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

_**All the single ladies**_

**Now put your hands up**

_Up in the club, we just broke up_ _I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**

**Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up, drink in my cup** **I can care less what you think**

**I need no permission, **

**did I mention** **Don't pay him any attention**

**Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn**

**What it really feels like to miss me**

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

**Don't be mad once you see that he want**

** it** **If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

Don't treat me to the things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

H_ere's a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_ _And like a ghost Ill be gone_

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_ _If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

As Ray did her verse again Santana pointed her to a spot amongest the rest of the jocks and cheerios cars, none of the girls realizing the amount of attention they were drawing.

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**

**Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up, drink in my cup**

**I can care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn**

**What it really feels like to miss me**

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring**_

When they had finished they finally finished they fell into hysterics, while jumping out of the car and waving at the crowd surrounding the car.

That's when the whispers started out again... _"_

_Is that..."_

_"Omg it's..."_

_"Why's Berry..."_

_"Whats Lopez..."_

_"Wow she is freaking hot man..."_

_"I would totally tap..."_

_"Lopez, Williams and Berry..."_

_"Hotter than Fabray..."_

"HEY, idiots" Santana yells " This is Ray, or you may know her as Rachel Berry. She is no longer your emotional punching bag! You will respect her she is now on the cheerios and co-vice captain with B and I am now head cheerio. If you mess with her you WILL have to answer to coach Sylvester. Ray is also Britt and My new best friend, so mess with her I mess up your face... Or get someone to mess up your face. Understood?"

"Hey Britt, nice song, just remember your so not a single lady" Mike whispers in Britt's ear, when he Matt and Puck joined the girls. Turning around Mike says something to Matt that no one else can here but somehow makes his dark skin turn red and makes him look down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"Oh fuck NO" Puck suddenly curses from beside Santana "Finn" he curses before taking off after Finn while the overs follow after him.

During Santana's rant Finn was stood with the rest of the jocks just as surprised as them. Yeah when baby gate burst open he may of been pissed at Quinn, but he still loved her and figured his sweet virgin (former now... Grrrr that made him angry) wouldn't sleep with man whore Noah Puckerman! So Rachel Berry as s cheerio! This was bound to piss of Quinn, so he decided to give her some for warning. Taking off towards the choir room where he new the rest of glee club were waiting for rehearsal. 'cause the stress of seeing Rachel Berry as a cheerio was bound to be stress full, and stress wasn't good for... It, not that he cared about it... He just cares about Quinn! So he ran off not noticing the six people tearing after him...

"Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT" Santana chanted as they followed Finn, sliding to a stop outside the choir room, as Ray tried to stop she trips, but she gets steadied by Matt before she can fall flat on her face. "You okay?" he asks not letting go of her waist before she nods and smiles at him.

"OMG... OMG..." Finn pants to the rest of the glee, as Matt moves as if to enter the choir room but Santana raises a hand to stop him mouthing...

"Not yet, wait a sec..."

"What's up Finn," Kurt asks his ears perking up of the idea of potential gossip.

"Rachel's... Rachel's..."

"For goodness sake Finn spit it out and stop wasting our time talking about Ru-Paul," Mercedes cuts in fed up with the talk about about Rachel already.

"Rachel's, she's, she's a..."

"Now" Santana mouths pushing Brittany and Mike towards the door, making Puck and a reluctant Matt follow them.

"Hey guys!" Mike calls out as he walks into the room forgetting for a moment that he doesn't speak in glee!

"What's up?" Brittany asks trying to hide a grin, see she is not stupid she knows exactly what's going on unlike the rest of them see! And look she's asking them what's going on so they won't realize she knows!

"Well if you imbeciles quit interrupting we would know already!" Kurt sniffs cross at being kept away from his gossip, Brittany just looked at Mike confused at what Kurt had say and Mike bit his lip and gazed down at Brittany to stop himself from yelling at or hitting the feminine boy for insulting Britt and being such a hypocrite.

"Well like i was saying, Rachel's become a..." Finn tried at again.

"Hey gleeks!" Santana called from the doorway, drawing their attention over to her and the girl stood beside her, watching all their jaws drop so fast it was surprising they were still attached.

Then the now familiar whispers started up again:

_"Ru-Paul a cheerio..."_

_"Who the hell does manhands think..."_

_"OMG Quinn's going purple... Wow Rachel looks..."_

_"Rachel's a..."_

_"Wow this isn't weird at..."_

_"FUCKING BITCH..."_

This time the whispers stopped not due to Santana yelling or even Coach Sylvester's threats, but to Quinn scream of...

"FUCKING BITCH!" while jumping up and stalking (well as much as a four month person can stalk, so more like waddled) towards Rachel, getting up in her face "You Fucking whore, you stole MY life, you made me fuck it up! You made me mess up for my life, so it was yours for the taking!" Quinn spat at Rachel.

"No Quinn you fucked up your own life, not my fault, it's yours!" Rachel retorted confidently, _wow_ she thinks _must be the uniform!_

"NO, slut it was yours! You flirted with my boyfriend making me turn to Puck. It's your fault you caused this! You told Finn Puck was the father making him break up with me! YOU did this! It's YOUR fault I am a loser. YOU took everything off me, you took it and kept it without earning it! IT'S YOUR FAULT BITCH!" Quinn yells.

"I don't even like Finn anymore! I like some one else!" Rachel blurts out before clapping her hand over mouth, cursing her uniforms stupid confidence.

When they heard Ray yell about how she 'likes some one else!' Santana and Brittany start grinning like total idiots!

"Oh so you take my life and don't appreciate it!" Quinn yells now even more mad, before slapping Rachel across the face, as Quinn's hand hit her face Rachel fell back and was once again caught by Matt who had moved behind her while Quinn was yelling.

"Oh no BITCH you so did not do that," Santana growled from the other side of the room.

"Oh shut it Lopez!" Quinn retorted, "Not a great head bitch, are you?" Quinn taunts " Your only back up being a retarded blond there and freaky loser manhands over there!"

"SHUT UP QUINN!" Brittany shouts not sure what's going on but knowing she has to stick up for San and Ray, "San is a way better head Cheerio than you ever were! And me and Ray much better co-vices (cue gasps), whatever that means! I'm NOT STUPID and Ray's NOT A FREAK! At least we're not sixteen and pregnant..." Brittany continues until Quinn marches over to her, shrieking

"Shut it dumbo," and pushes Brittany to the ground, causing her to burst into hysterical tears

. "YOU FUCKING BITCH FABRAY, YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!" Santana screams heading over to Quinn...

X x X x X

William Schuester's rushes through the corridors of WMHS cursing his new girlfriend for making him late for work.

As he approaches the choir room he hears screams, thinking that there has been another blow up over the latest solo he hurries up sighing. But when he enters the choir room the sight before him makes him freeze in place...

Quinn and Santana are stood on opposite sides of the classroom yelling obscenities at each other, while being restrained in turn by Puck and Finn.

Mercedes and Kurt are sat on the raisers with there phones out filming what's happening on front of them.

Tina and Artie are sat together watching the action unfold in front of them.

Brittany was hysterical in Mike's arms, tears running down her face while Mike held her protectively glaring at Quinn.

Most surprising Rachel (who was wearing a cheerio uniform, WTF) was being held up by Matt, who was also glaring at Quinn AND Finn. While rubbing here bright red cheek.

"ENOUGH," Mr Shcue yells " Santana's lot over there, Quinn's over there. Tina, Artie come here and explain what the hells going on!" Everyone filed to there side of the classroom, whispering quietly to the rest of the people in their group.

X x X x X

When Artie and Tina finally explain what's happened, Mr Shcue turns back to the club running a hand down his face and glaring at the room in general... " I don't care if you HATE each other out of glee, we work as a team! You are going to get into groups of three, and come up with a performance for Friday... It doesn't have to be about what happened... Just do it!" Mr Shcue finishes before leaving the room

. _Wow that was bitchin'!_

_Me and Kurt have to get the video on our site!_

_OMG I am scared to be in a room with these people!_

_i can't believe that happened  
_

_Ugh I can't believe them WHORES got away with starting on a pregnant _ _girl!_

_Wow Quinn's right it is all Rachel's fault!_ _I AM NOT STUPID!_

_Wow Britt's pissed I hope she's okay..._

_God that pregnant BITCH is going down!_

_Whoa, San's hot when she pissed!_

_Oh god I knew this wasn't gonna go well, but I least I've got _ _amazing friends to back me up._ _I hope Ray is okay... _

_Oh god, oh god I really like her!_

_

* * *

_**A/N2 Okay usual round of questioning... Too long? Too short? Is it moving to slowly?oh the groups for the songs are:**

**.San, Britt and Ray**

**.Puck, Matt and Mike**

**.Quinn, Tina and Mercedes**

**.Finn, Artie and Kurt**

**so what you want them to sing? What next? Straight to next glee practice? Cheerios? Puck doing some rapping (Blame Eminem)? Which thoughts were who's? You gotta see the pairings, right? What you think? Who's Will's girlfriend? Review Guys!**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

**Review replies:**

**coastiewife465: I know i love shopping but can only do it for so long! Erm pairing should be obvious! xx**

**: yeah Jesse isn't gonna be in it, but i think Shelby is (she finds another way to Ray), yeah i put Britt and Mike together Cause their just so cute! xx**

**Liddy12344: Erm sorry it's not Puck, i hope you keep reading it though! There's gonna be a strong puckleberry friendship soon, ish! xx**

**JakayKay: Thank you, I just write Britt how i think she'd be, I'm trying to keep them fairly close to how they are on glee, but i don't know how well that's gonna work for some of them (e.g Ray, Puck and San). I like Quinn to and she will probably get better in up coming chapters , but i thought she needed this to blow off a wee bit a steam (but it may take a bit for her to be better)! xx**

**TwilightEmz09: Err again sorry its not puckleberry, with what I've got planned (it's a really rough plan...) in my head it just wouldn't work! Sorry but hope you still read! Like i said there will be a strong friendship soon enough. xx**

**EllieExoh: Yep he is :) i agree there's loads of puckleberry and not enough Matt/Rach or Mike/Rach. xx**

**Kikky: Glad you like it! here is the next one and the one after should be at some time tomorrow afternoon xx **


	5. Topless pillow fight!

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay, Oh i don't own **_**sex in the city**_** as well. God why do you have to rub it in?** **A/N Hi, well I'm sorry but this really is a sorry excuse as a Chapter! I'm tired and not feeling great but i wanted to post some thing 'cause i am not going to be able to do it again till late Saturday/Sunday. Hope you enjoy it... unlikely but hey give it a go.**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. (excessive swearing)**

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you**

* * *

"So Ray what you wanna do after practice today?" Brittany asks skipping along beside Rachel on their way to last period. "Can we go shopping again?I love shopping! Shopping makes everything better! It will cheer us all up! Coach will be mad if we're not cheerful 'cause..."

"Sorry Britt but after I've dropped you and San off I've got dance lessons to get to," Rachel cuts Brittany off before the girl forgets what she intuitionally asked her.

"Oh, but..." Brittany starts, seeing the disappointment on Brittany's face Rachel immediately felt bad and tried to make amends... "How about if you and San drop me off at the studio and I give San the keys to my car (trusting Britt with her baby was just asking _too_ much)you and San could go shopping (inwardly smirking) and then you pick me up when I'm done?" Rachel asks feeling bad for hurting Brittany's feelings, "Heck you can even invite the boy's if you want and we can have a slumber party!"

At this Brittany's face instantly lit up at the words slumber, party and shopping! Spotting Santana and the boys further down the corridor, squealing she runs towards them, jumping into Mike's arms leaving Rachel trailing behind her.

"OMG, OMG San! Guess what!" Brittany squeals at Santana, turning round in Mikes arms to face her.

"God Ray! What'cha say to get her this excited!" Santana asks over looking that 'excited' is Brittany's general state.

"She said we can have a slumber party at hers AND the boys can come to AND that we can go shopping and take her car while she's at her dance lesson," Brittany says all in one breathe.

All the while Santana glares at Ray for the whole 'AND we can go shopping' thing causing the three boys to burst into laughter (not realizing Britt's going too drag them as well...) and Ray to smile innocently back at Santana.

"What San are you going to tell her she can't go?" Rachel asks sweetly causing the boys to laugh even harder.

"You are so getting it for this diva! Santana stage whispers to Rachel, who just widens her eyes prettily and says

"Come on we better get to practice" before dragging San off, leaving Brittany to explain what was happening that evening, so if they ended up at the wrong place it so wasn't her fault!

X x X x X

At six Santana pulled up outside the dance studio, seeing this Rachel immediately hobbles out of the studio pushing Puck out the passenger seat and into the back with Matt. Ignoring Pucks protests she flops into the seat next to San, yelling

"My car, my rules, deal with it or walk," at Puck, laughing as he immediately shuts up. Turning towards San she asks "Where's B and Mike?"

"Oh their in the car behind us... 'sup you don't look great Ray?"

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence San! Just so you know I have spent the last three hours dancing my behind off AND done cheerio practices... I have an excuse, now what's yours?"

"I spent the last three hours shopping with this lot. So Brittany dragging us round, Mike bouncing on yet another sugar high, Puck moaning and Matt moping 'cause..." Santana says glaring daggers at Ray...

"Oi" Matt cuts in distracting Santana from her tirade before she gives away his 'secret'.

"Even?" Rachel asks giving Santana a calculating look.

"Even" replies Santana pulling up in Rachel's house, turning around just in time to see the shocked looks on both Matt and Pucks faces.

"Put the car in the garage San, I really don't want it stolen," Ray says while leaning across Santana to press the button on the keys to open the garage. When they entered the garage the boys jaws dropped even further at the array of expensive cars in front of them.

"Who the hell owns all these?" Puck asked astounded by the amount of money that was in this one room.

"Erm mainly my Daddy, but a few are mine or my Dads, but 'cause there never around I can really drive which ever one I want to." Rachel tells him, seeing the look on his face she quickly adds, "and no Puck you can not take them for 'a spin' do you know how much they cost? Now let's head in." she tells them with Brittany and Mike following close behind.

Santana hears Puck mumbling some thing sounding like 'spoilt bitch!' and whacks him around the head. When everyone looks around to stare at her she just shakes her head and says, "He deserved it." at this everyone just nods, not even bothering to ask for any more of a explanation, excepting that yes he probably did deserve it.

"Wow Ray, your house is nice!" Mike says, bouncing on the spot beside Brittany and Rachel once again thinks; _wow they are so CUTE together! They are both hyper 24/7!_

"Thanks Mike, I'll show you guys around in a bit, I need to get some ice first." Rachel says limping off towards the kitchen.

"Your feet hurt?" Matt asks, knowing from his little sister very well what ballet could do to your feet. Rachel nods and Matt sweeps her up into his arms and asks her the way to the kitchen.

Seeing this Santana, Brittany and yes Mike all giggle at the fact they don't realize what they had with each other. Puck just stood by the door rubbing the back of his head where Santana had hit him.

When they finally caught up with Matt and Rachel in the kitchen, the sight before them made Santana and Brittany grinned at each other yet again. Rachel was sitting on the counter top with Matt putting ice packs on her feet not even grimacing at the gruesome state they are in.

X x X x X

Later that evening when Rachel had shown them round, (explaining NO their wasn't unicorns in the stables OR mermaids in the pond) and they had all eaten a take out (Britt you can't tell Miss S okay? She'd kill us two take outs in as many days!) they settled down in the Berries lounge arguing over what film to watch.

"No I am a badass, I am not watching no chick flick!"

"Fuck you Puckerman!"

"I'd rather you do it babe..."

*whack*

"Ow that hurt!"

"So badass eh? Watch the damn film then Puckerman!"

"No, I ain't no pussy, you know that well..."

*Whack*

"For gods sake guys just watch the film, or... Or..." Rachel started, but was unable to come up with a threat bad enough to make the boys watch the sex in the city film with them. Until Brittany cut in...

" Or we won't let you watch our topless pillow fight later!" making the boys freeze on place and get a dreamy look in their eyes... "why are you so surprised, a slumber party is not a slumber party with out one!"

At this the boys are all shocked into action and scramble to set up the D.V.D.

Santana leans across and whispers to Rachel "What she doesn't realize is their gonna make sure we make good on that promise of hers!"

X x X x X

About halfway through the film Rachel notices the snacks are running low and heads to the kitchen to refill them (Miss S is sooo gonna kill them!), not noticing she is being followed by Matt.

When she reaches the kitchen she hears a voice from right behind her say, "Ray, can we talk?" jumping up in the air Rachel spins around, shocked to see Matt there.

"Oh god Matt, you scared me!" she squeals.

"Yeah, I noticed," he chuckles, "So can we talk?"

"Sure" she says suddenly nervous; _where's that damn uniform when I _ _need it!_ she thinks.

"Urm well... You see I... Ray I... I really l..." Matt starts trying to tell her what he is feeling...

"Come on guys" Mike shouts from the hallway "your missing the film! It's so good!"

"We'll talk later, yeah?" Rachel mouths, before following Mike out of the room.

"Yeah sure Ray, I just wanted to tell you i really like you, so would go on a date with me?" Matt says to the empty room, before joining his friends in the lounge.

X x X x X

That night they all fall asleep on mattress in the lounge even though Rachel has enough spare rooms for everyone to have three each, as Brittany declares,

"It's not a sleep over unless we all sleep together!"

As they all drift off their last thoughts are... _I know Ray said she didn't have any unicorns or mermaids, but what _ _about fairies in the woods?_

_Why do I feel like I interrupted something in the kitchen today?_

_Why won't Puck just tell me what he wants? Maybe I don't just want to be the 'fuck buddy' anymore, yeah its gonna be it's all or nothing!_

_Wow that pillow fight was HOT!_

_Man Rays beautiful, she'll never wanna date me, so why do I even bother?_

_God Matt's so... No I did NOT just think that, he's your friend girl, **get a grip!**_

* * *

**A/N2: Told you it wasn't great... So any song ideas (see previous chapter)? When do you want the ships to kick in? Erm god i can't think of anything else... (see the other chapters I'm just TOO Tired!) oh what you wanna happen next? Please, Please **_**review**_** and yet again.**

**Love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

**Review replies:**

**coastiewife465: Glad your okay with the ship! Yeah being mean never mind physically violent to Britt is evil in my book! xx **

**: Well about Quinn she will get better and Finn worse but he probably will be the one to end it. And yeah the ship is that :D xx**

**Twilight Gleek: thanks... heres a little bit more. xx**


	6. Damn this uniform!

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?**

**A/N hey, well this is a short chapter fr many reasons.. Yesterday i went to Manchester by train and what was meant to be a forty minuet journey was a two hour one. Then we went to see **_**hairspray **_**and my friend arrived twenty minuets before it begun (she was meant to dropped off by her dad three hours before...). I didn't get to bed till one and then wake up at five 'cause of a mega uncomfy bed and the train tracks outside the hotel. I have been suffering from exhaustion all day (nearly passing out) and on the way home a thirty minuet journey turned into a hour and fifteen minuet long journey (damn those trains)! So yeah not the best weekend, so not the best chapter!**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you**

**

* * *

**

At six am the next morning Rachel's useful but sure it can be annoying (espically when you had only fallen asleep four hours before) internal alarm clock kicked in. Looking around from the spot she was lying in (come on even she couldn't be expected to be perky first thing! That was so Not going o happen!) a small, sleepy smile graced her lips at the sight that lay (literally) before her.

Glancing straight she sees Brittany laid on her side, with Mike spooning her. Even in their sleep there holding hands, probably at the most peaceful she has seen either of these two, embracing so intimately yet simply, unaware of everyone else in the room. In fact it seems so private she feels _she _shouldn't be in the room!

In the corner of the room Santana and Puck are snuggled up (SO obviously not aware of this, 'cause they pretend they hate each other but it is so obvious they want each other bad!) Santana's curled up in a tiny ball on his chest, Puck's wrapped protectively around her, his cheek resting in her hair. Smiles of contentment on both of their faces...

Snuggling further into her pillow, Rachel drowsily thinks 'just five more minuets' too herself, before suddenly realizing Matt's missing... (she is slow in the morning, Okay?) But suddenly she understands that Matt is _so _not missing!

_Oh shit, Oh hell, Oh man, Oh god, OH FUCK_; Rachel chants in her head realizing the compromising position she is laid in and cursing herself for being such a hypocrite about Santana and Puck ending up curled up together in their sleep.

You see Rachel was lying fully across Matt's (shirtless, no less) chest, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist as she hugged his bicep and the over was tangled in her hair, with the icing on the cake being her head tucked beneath his chin demonstrating just how perfectly her body fit against his...

_NO Ray, NO HE IS YOUR FRIEND RAY!_

Quickly but gently she untangled her self from Matt (to stop him from waking up, oh man imagine the embarrassment)! Quietly she exited the room to start her normal routine... And totally not think about Matt at all, okay? She is so not thinking about him...

At seven (when she had exercised, showered, dressed, cooked breakfast and NOT thought about 'him' at all, no seriously SHE HASN'T) Rachel renters the room where the others are sleeping, knowing if she put off waking them up any longer San might just kill her...

Shaking Brittany she immediately wakes, waking Mike up in the process (god they're so similar and looking _way _to fresh faced for anyone to think they have only slept for five hours on the floor!) both looking way more awake than anyone should. After being half hugged to death by a grinning Brittany, she points them to two of the nearest showers and tells them that breakfast is ready, before she moves onto Santana and Puck...

After snapping a picture of them... You need some good blackmail if you are going to hang out with Santana often (yeah she is a mate but she still can be scary sometimes...)! She proceeds to attempt to wake them up... A near impossible task, something similar to attempting to wake the dead! As a last resort Rachel bends down and whispers in Santana's ear exactly where she is sleeping...

At this Santana bolts upright, elbowing Puck in his groin as she went, effectively waking him up in the process. Laughing at the glares, groans and scowls that come out of these two when they realize they were sleeping (unknowingly as she predicted) and in Puck's case, where he had been hit, she then tells them the same things she told Britt and Mike before moving on to wake Matt...

Since she had woke (and pulled herself from his warm embrace... no Ray, NO) Matt had shifted in his sleep, he was now lying slightly on his side, hugging a pillow (like a child does when they are missing their favorite teddy they love to sleep with) but he also had a slight frown on his face, so different than his earlier content smile.

Kneeling down beside him Ray can't resist (_damn this cheerio _ _uniform..._) gently brushing his cheek with the back of her hand then smoothing it across his head, ridding him of his worry lines. At this he slightly stirred, so Ray bent down whispering in his ear,

"Matt, Matt, come on, it's time to wake up..."

Matt had first woke up when he felt Ray pulling herself out if his arms (You always have to embarrass yourself Matt, it's obvious she doesn't feel that way about you...) but seeing the time and deciding he didn't want to embarrass either of them anymore he quickly drifted back off to sleep. The next time he woke was when he felt a hand brushing oh so softly across his face and someone, Ray by the sound of her voice bent down whispering in his ear, her lips brushing his ear every now and again... Stifling a groan at the feeling Matt rolled over and...

Matt suddenly rolled over and his face was inches away from Ray's, both had the sudden urge to close the gap between their lips, but thinking the other saw them only as a friend cautiously pulled away. As Matt stretched Rachel got a great view of his well defined chest she now knew so well (well she did sleep on it).

"You remember where my room is, yeah?" Rachel asks; _oh god she's _ _not..._ Matt thinks, "well you can use the shower in there, 'cause it's the last one free... Oh and there is breakfast in the kitchen." she finishes before walking out the room thinking; _oh damn! How _ _embarrassing... At least he doesn't know about earlier!_

Groaning Matt slowly gets up thinking;_ damn! If only Mike hadn't _ _interrupted last night, she might of been mine._

_

* * *

_

**A/N;2 so i know it is slow and not much happens, but i felt i owed you a chapter after all your support (sorry 'bout that) and i thought it was fairly sweet. It may be weird, i do have exhaustion! But i hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter probably tomorrow. Oh and i NEED IDEAS FOR THE SONGS!**

**Love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

**Reviews**

**Too everyone who inspired me to continue... Thanks so much, i really appreciate your support and this chapter is dedicated to you guys! xx **

**stardust923: i agree they are cute and thanks! xx**

**coastiewife465: yeah pretty much! No there will not be any Finchel or quick! School should be in the next chapter. xx**


	7. Fireworks?

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?** **A/N: sorry about no update, so I'm not going to go on in the a/n.**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you**

* * *

"Santana Lopez I hate you!"

"No Ray, you love me!" Santana smugly informs Rachel (no only in a friendship way bitches!) as they make their way towards glee after an early morning cheerio's practice, all of them (except Brittany) still slightly groggy (much to Sylvester's distaste) after there importune sleep over. _Damn not planning ahead;_ thought Santana, _and damn slumber parties on school nights! Damn Ray's 'good' ideas! And damn sleeping on Puck's super hot... NO she knows she totally did NOT just think that, at all!_

"Yeah Ray, you totally love her, it's not her fault she forgot to tell you about the game! Anyway it will be great! You'll be great! We will be great! They'll be great! We will look..." Says Brittany, but Santana's smirk told Ray differently about the whole 'it's not her fault she forgot' thing.

"Yes Britt sure it will be 'great' I just wish San would of graced me with a bit of warning, you know? Oh and why are we still here, don't we have glee?" Rachel asks, glaring at San as they lean against their adjacent lockers (being in the cheerio's and having a lot of money gave you a lot of pull...)

"Oh it's... What do you call it? We do it every time!"

"It is tradition B, tradition!" Santana tells the blond, who is (at least in Santana's opinion) the origin of all the dumb blond jokes, at Rachel's confused expression she continues, "on the day of every game each football player gives a girl his jersey to wear, and of course every cheerleader gets one! So every time there is a game each cheerio has to wait outside her locker until she is given a jersey..."

"When she has a jersey she has to go so it's known she is 'taken' to... To..." Brittany interrupts, but once again forgets the damn word.

"Is taken to whatever degree, so in most cases it is like a boy marking his territory, or saying he wants to tap your ass!" Santana finishes, Smiling when she sees who is approaching behind Ray. But once again seeing Rachel's worried expression she continues, "don't worry Ray! The after party is not till Friday night (it was Wednesday and there was a rare mid week match) and me and Britt will stick right beside you, unless you want a little privacy, you know," Santana adds, smirking and shimmying her hips.

"it's not that i am worried about, i can handle my self, in fact shouldn't we be more worried about you? You know, wanting you 'privacy'... No I don't want to embarrass the cheerios or ignore their 'tradition', ut I highly doubt anyone would want to mark me! God a cheerio and still no one wants me!" Rachel replies angry, not at Santana but at the situation she has been placed in.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Ray!" Santana grins, not believing that Ray could be so unaware of how she looks, and the looks she receives!

"Yeah" Britt adds "he has so totally marked you, it is so obvious to..."

"Who Britt, who?" Rachel urgently questions. Thinking; _of course it is not Matt Ray! She probably thinks Finn still likes me... sometimes i wish Matt did like me though..._

"It's Ma..." Brittany starts, only to have Santana once again slap her hand over her mouth promptly shutting her up, and putting herself on the receiving end of Ray's glare.

Sending a desperate look at Puck (who was stood behind Ray with Mike, restraining Matt who had wanted to run up distracting Brittany with ducks or something to stop her from spilling his secret, that he desperately wanted spilling... If that made any sense what so ever .) hoping he would help her out without an incentive, or a least an obvious one (what can she say? Despite what people think she is classy, kinda).

Seeing the look, and knowing the promises behind it he immediately moved to help her, (He so wasn't whipped, okay? So not, like he was the farthest from whipped as possible, Santana was just a good lay, and a bit scary - but NEVER tell anyone that, okay? 'cause he would never live that shit down! - but there were no feelings, or whippings... Oh god, do you think...) letting Matt go, so it ended up that all three boys moved towards the girls.

"Hey Ray," Matt spoke softly to her, resting a hand gently on her shoulder, testing the water as such.

"Oh hey Matt what's up?" Rachel asks sweetly, distracted from her staring match with Santana and totally oblivious to Brittany's squeals when she notices that all three boys hold there jerseys still.

"I'm fine Ray," Matt replies rather distantly, receiving a glare from Santana as he still trys to work up the courage to do what he really wants to do...

"Oh okay," Rachel says, not on the slightest disappointed that he didn't plan on giving her his jersey. Turning to walk away she adds, "well I better head off to glee... See you guys there?" "Uhuh, no you don't," Santana says, seeing Rachel's escape plan; _god what will it take for her to get it! _grabbing her wrist and twirling her back around much to the divas displeasure.

"Yeah Ray," Matt adds, "I've got something else, erm right... I just want... Could you..."

"For gods sake spit it out Rutherford, it's not like you are asking the damn girl to marry you!" Puck interrupted causing everyone to glare at him, not realizing his mistake he asks, "What?"

"Shut up, PUCK" Santana hisses at him.

"Err yeah Ray, would ya, erm can you maybe wear my jersey Ray please 'cause i don't want anyone but you to!" Matt blurts out in one breathe.

"Err what?" Ray asks, surprised that Matt had said so much in one go, he rarely says much. Could this jock actually be shy!

"He asked you to wear his jersey Ray!" Britt exclaimed, seeing no one else understood what Matt had said, not even he was sure himself.

"How do you understand that!" Rachel asks B before noticing Santana gesturing towards Matt and Matt looking down at the floor, tinged red and obviously embarrassed. _Opps_; she thought, _i forgot i had to answer, oh shit am i turning into Britt? Next I'll be bouncing __everywhere._

"Yeah sure why not, as a friend thing right?" Rachel says, not noticing his upset look an Santana's glare as he passes her the jersey and she pulls it on over her uniform, ignoring the disappointment in her own stomach over the fact that it was just a friend thing.

"Britt would you wear my jersey..." Mike asked just out of formality, she had wore his jersey every game since the start of freshman year.

"Wow Mike! Thanks!" Brittany squeals, genuinely surprised at the fact Mike had given her his jersey. 'causing Ray to cheer up enough to laugh with the others (except Mike and Matt) at her blondness.

"San, it is..." Puck starts, throwing his jersey across to Santana.

"Just because you have no one better to give it too and it doesn't mean anything at all. We are not dating, and you don't care who I fuck. In fact you don't care at all but you have to do it and I am a good lay." Santana quotes rather bitterly before heading to glee with Ray and Britt, saying over her shoulder, "I know the drill now Puck..." as they turned a corner.

"Damn man that's harsh!" Matt says waking up from his one man self pity party. "It really wasn't like that... Not this time... Yeah and it was only as harsh as Berries 'friends' shit!" Puck retorted smirking when Matt's face falls.

"Sooner or later San's gonna stop sticking around for you man, you know?" Matt asks.

"I know," Puck mutters back... Before adding "Ray's the same, you know, i heard Karfosky saying he wants her, she might not want him but you know what he is like..." before walking away from this talk that was sure to give him a pussy, if he weren't do badass that is.

"I know," Matt murmurs to the now empty spot and drags a confused Mike off to glee.

X x X x X

To her surprise Rachel was actually really enjoying the game, she didn't really know what was going on (not many of the cheerios did) but she knew for once they were actually winning for a change (the score board told her that) and the game was nearing the end so they were starting their victory pyramid which Rachel was to be on top of.

She had enjoyed preforming with the cheerios much more than she thought she would (though she would have to learn to ignore the jeers every time her skirt flipped up and her spankies were flashed...) she forgot how much she loves cheer leading and how nice it was to be popular, flipping off the top off the pyramid she waits for Santana and Brittany to meet her at the bottom (after being on the top of there respective pyramids).

"Omg, omg, OMG!" Brittany squeals pulling Santana and Rachel into a three way hug, oblivious to the four people approaching.

Feeling someone lightly tapping on her shoulder Rachel pulls out of Brittany's embrace and spins around only to see Quinn standing directly behind her, with Mercedes, Kurt and Finn in the distance hurriedly rushing towards her.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Quinn says softly but quickly, honesty glowing in her eyes when she sees the small girl take a step backwards (taking her unconsciously closer to Santana), "I just want to say that I over reacted and I am..."

"Quinn what the hell! What did I tell you about speaking to whores like Rachel Berry," Finn spits out as the three of them finally make it to Quinn, dragging her off he adds "Mercedes, deal with it."

"Stay away from her slut, everyone knows you slept your way into the cheerios!" Mercedes barks before shoving Rachel away and storming after Finn in turn pulling Kurt with her. When Mercedes shoves her Rachel falls back into open arms behind her but not before seeing Quinn looking over her shoulder, fear evident in her eyes as she mouths, "I am so sorry."

Turning around in the arms that have yet again caught her Rachel sees Matt, laughing and promptly forgetting her troubles Rachel says, "I think i owe you the amount of times you have stopped me from from falling!"

"Nah it's cool," Matt says, making sure she is okay before letting her go.

"What did Quinn want?" Puck asks confused about why she had come over.

"I really don't know," Rachel replies honestly, noticing most people have left all ready since the party wasn't that night.

"Sooooo anyway what did you think of the game?" Mike asks on a adrenaline rush (when isn't this boy?) from winning.

"Didn't really understand much to be honest," Rachel says hearing Brittany and Santana's agreements on the form of,

"Damn straight!" and

"to right!"

"So how about we give you a lesson... Sunday?" Matt asks, causing Rachel to once again twirl around coming face to face to him. Finding his close proximity distracting she can only nod slightly, looking up at him.

Not being able to take Rachel's wide, brown, sparkly eyes begging him to kiss her any longer (or not but he likes to see it that way) he slowly bends down and ever so gently brushes his lips against hers, trying to make her understand he doesn't want to be 'just friends' anymore (he never really did) in one single kiss... Surprised that she is kissing him back with as much desperation as he is kissing her with. Licking lightly across her full lower lip he begs for entrance...

As soon as Matt's lips brushed hers fireworks (yes fireworks, I don't care if it is cheesy) exploded in her head. Suddenly she can't hold herself back anymore (he must want it... he did start it!)and find herself twining her hands around his neck as one of his lay on her lower back and the over knotting in her hair, lightly pulling her hair so her head falls back giving him a better angle too her mouth...

But suddenly she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, quickly bringing her back to earth, tearing herself away from Matt she glances at her phone, seeing a message that makes her blood run cold... 

_Rachel,_ _I am sorry, but please i really need yours and whoever else can come help._

_Can i see you in free period?  
_

_Please come, this is not a joke I'm scared!_ _Q_

_

* * *

_**A/N please review! There haven't been many recently and I'm thinking that people are starting to loose interest. Sorry about skipping over the football match, but i am English and football to me is soccer so yeah.**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**


	8. Rejection?

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?** **A/N:Well sorry for the wait... I am really mean but this is the last update for about 2 weeks as i am going to Cyprus tomorrow night and will have no internet... i am gonna write so i will probably have a few chapters when i get back.. SO, SO, So, SO sorry! Oh and there is a really sad bit in this, well i thought it was sad a least...**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Quinn, Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you** __

* * *

_**Perviously:**_

_But suddenly she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, quickly bringing her back to earth, tearing herself slightly away from Matt she glances at her phone, seeing a message that makes her blood run cold.._

_Rachel,_

_I am sorry, but please i really need yours and whoever else can come help._

_Please come, this is not a joke I'm scared!_

_Q_

_

* * *

_

"San, I think you might want to take a look at this," Rachel says, panicked as she shows Santana the message, fully pulling away from a confused and slightly offended Matt.

"Shit! That can't be good!" Santana exclaims! Vocalizing Ray's worries that this is legitimate.

"San, I think just us two should meet her..." Rachel whispers as she starts pulling San away from the rest of the group. Calls of 'guy's where are you going' and 'come back' can be heard from behind them, so Ray turns around and shouts back "give us five minuets!"

"Why?" She questions although she thinks she already knows the answer.

"'Cause no offense to B but she would probably say something stupid and by the sounds of this I say it's fairly serious, Mike would just tell Britt, Puck would just be mad cause she isn't letting him see his baby," not noticing Santana's wince at this point, "Matt... Well it is just a bad idea to have him there, he is most likely to blow up at Quinn and I don't think she really needs that..."

"Okay, okay Ray I get your point, but they will want to come if we tell them what's going on. Quinn showed us lying is really not a good idea, it just blows up in your face"

"that's why we aren't going to tell them," seeing San's look of disapproval, she adds, "Look I know it is not ideal but there's the reasons from Before and if this is a set up I don't want B caught in the cross fire, she wouldn't understand and hurting B is like hurting a toddler, it is not right. Puck wouldn't be able to handle it, so we just tell them Miss S or Mr Shcue want us and if it goes right and we need their help too we ask, okay? They will understand if we explain, and we aren't really lying... just not telling them the whole truth, alright?"

"Yeah okay Ray, I get it, but aren't they gonna realize something is going on? I know their not all the brightest, (*cough*) Britt and Mike (*cough*) but their not completely stupid, all the time, well Matt and Puck aren't, and you did freak back there..." Santana finally gives in but finds another loop hole in the plan, "I mean we did just walk off all of a sudden."

"Oh shit! I didn't even think of that!"

"Not so perfect plan after all Ms Berry?" Santana giggles until she sees Rays glare and remembers how serious the situation is, "Come on I as usual have the perfect cover up plan..."

"Spill it then!" Rachel shrieks desperately!

"We say you were freaked about what happened back there and you used the text as an excuse to talk," Stopping Santana adds, "Do you want to talk about that?"

"About what San?" Rachel asks absentmindedly, working on her 'grand master plan' (_i really need to come up with better names for plans! _She thinks) in her head.

"Err Matt, Ray, Matt and..."

"Oh SHIT, Matt!" Rachel cries out remembering.

"You forgot Ray, I can't believe you forgot!" Santana states sounding more likely to fall into Spanish the more aggravated she got... "Oh god! Poor boy must be going mad!"

"Santana," Rachel whined, "What am I going to do?" "What you wanna do?"

"I dunno!

"Your not helping!"

"Never said I would, now come on we are gonna go over there and tell them I'm spending the night at yours cause we need to talk!" Santana sates, dragging Ray over to the puzzled group waiting in the parking lot for them.

"Hey guys, why did you run off? Was it 'cause Ray kissed..."

"Shut UP Britt" Matt interrupts, upset that Ray ran away and not wanting to fuck it up any more.

"Sorry guys but me and San are heading to mine..."

"Can we come again, please Ray please?" Brittany cuts in bouncing yet again.

"No B, sorry we have got some stuff to do," San says leaving before they can upset their friends anymore.

"Hey Ray," Matt calls after them causing them to turn around, "Ray, can we talk? Please..." He asks, desperate.

"No Matt not now..." Rachel half whispers in response.

"But Ray..." he pleads,

"No Matt," Santana cuts across, slipping her hand in Rachel's when she sees tears glinting in her eye and pulling her away.

Rachel turns back just as she gets in her car the tears start silently spill down her face at the sight she sees...

Brittany is holding hands with Matt and has Mike's arms wrapped around her... Puck is also connected to the by a hand resting on each Matt and Britt's backs, tears glistening in all of their eyes, from different types of rejection...

Santana and Rachel just pull away, tears streaming down both of their faces.

Leaving them all with confused thoughts...

_Wait what are her and Berry up to... What are they keeping from us? I thought we were getting back on track!_

_Awww Britt's cute when she's pouty! But why are they not letting us come with them?_

_Why don't they want me to come?_

_Shoot, why did I have to mess it up by kissing her? I thought she was in to it though... guess i royally fucked it up again... god!_

_I just blew it with Matt, he probably thinks i rejected him... i just can't deal with it right now..._

_great, me and Puck just get i a good place and i mess it up again..._

X x X x X

Heading into the choir room in free period, Santana and Rachel were apprehensive... They really didn't know what to expect. Quinn couldn't do anything to them, they practically ran the school but they both enjoy glee and didn't want it to be more awkward then it already was...

Seeing Quinn already sat on one of the seats, the two walked in, pinkies linked (they had been together all day, the rest of the group giving them the cold shoulder) and sat in chairs near Quinn, seeing that she had been crying.

"Just you two?" Quinn asked in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Yes," Rachel replied confidently (they decided Ray would do most of the talking as it was her who Quinn had contacted and The Latina wasn't known for her patience), "we thought it was the best idea, the only others we thought you might want here were Mike, Britt, Matt or... Puck? And there are good reasons why they shouldn't be here..."

"I see Mike, Brittany and Puck, but why Matt?" Quinn interrupts, curious as to what could be going on, and knowing Mercedes had a crush on Matt.

"Things are a little, awkward between him and Ray right now," Santana informed her raising her eyebrows, hoping Quinn would get the picture, at Quinn's sly nod she knew the pregnant girl understood exactly what was going on between Ray and Matt.

In fact things were more than a little awkward between Ray and Matt, they were extremely awkward. Matt thought Ray had pulled away and ran off with San because she didn't want him, and Ray thought Matt hated her, so they were now avoiding each other like the plague, that and the fact her and San were receiving the cold shoulder from all of them were making things extremely strained In the group of friends.

"Alright, now San has done spreading around my personal life," Rachel glares at Santana, "Why did you want us to meet you?"

"Yeah Fabray, we ain't got al day, B is going ape! They are all more than slightly pissed at us for this,"

"Well first I want to apologize to you Rachel, for how I acted for all those years..." Quinn started.

"No I forgave San, B and Puck for that and I can forgive you too, Oh and by the way it is Ray!" Rachel interrupts, wanting the scared girl to feel at ease.

"I also want to apologize to Santana for sleeping with Puck while they were dating..." Quinn continues her voice getting softer and softer.

"Forgot about that didn't you!" Santana mutters, stopping when she gets another of Rachel's death glares.

"AND," Quinn adds getting braver now, "I want to apologize for the other day, i was really out of hand... But what I really need your help with is..."

"Come Q, you can tell us, promise" San said in a softer voice knowing it was something bad...

"Finn..." the blond whispers so quietly they can barely hear her.

"WHAT," Rachel shrieks, "what has that _dick _been doing?"

Rachel tones it down seeing Quinn flinching.

"he's... he's..." She stutters.

"Come on Quinn, he isn't here, he's not gonna hurt you we won't let him," Rachel says wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl realizing what is going on.

Turning too Santana, Rachel adds "Call Mike, B, Puck and Ma... Matt, tell them to come here, _**now**_" She sees Santana's face fall as she understands too, walking to the other side of the room she starts to call Britt.

"Sorry," Quinn Mutters as Santana comes back over joining Rachel in hugging Quinn.

"No, It's _**not**_ your fault..." Ray starts as the door bursts open...

"Quinn, what is going on," Finn growls from the door, marching over and yanking Quinn to his side.

"Finn... Finn I'm" She sobs...

"Let go of her!" Rachel stands up, threatening Finn (who is a least a foot taller than her...)

"What you gonna do about it?" he spits at her as she slaps him and says,

"This..."

Pushing Quinn aside Finn feels a rage over take him... advancing on a shaking Rachel he pushes her to the ground before pulling her back up by her hair...

"You bitch!" He snarls before pushing her up against a wall and punching her in the stomach... Just as she starts to slip into blackness she shouts...

"Santana, Quinn, get out of here..." and hears a loud crash before Finn is pulled off her and she slips into blackness...

* * *

**A/N2: So any good, the last bit i wasn't so happy with... What do you want to happen to Finn? Jail, excluded or expelled? What about Ray? Quinn? Matt and Ray? San and Puck? Who pulled Finn away? Did Finn get pulled away?Do they still sing the next day? Questions, questions PLEASE, PLEASE review!**

**Love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

**Review replies...**

**RavenWolf2089: thank you for the advice, it was much needed and appreciated. xx**

**Puckleberryfinn111: Sorry, Happy late, late, late birthday I haven't had much time recently! xx**

**TwilightEmz09: I know... but not such a happy moment really! And that is so true! I can honestly say i have never sat through a game of American football or rugby. xx**

**JakayKay: Thanks for the advice! This chapter kinda is the start of a friendship, and things will get better for the ships... i just thought i was jumping in a bit fast! xx**

**Twilight Gleek: Heres an update, but the last for a bit... xx**

**ChaseM206: I know i replied before but i just want to say sorry and thanks again. xx**


	9. Break that poor boy's heart!

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?**

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't up dated in like a month! 'cause i was on holiday, then jet lagged, then busy, then at Leeds fest, then exhausted but I'm back and not giving up! Oh and i am back at School tomorrow PM... so updates will be about once or twice a week 'cause i start GCSE's this year and dance class (all 5 hours!) are back on. Enjoy, oh and it's not my best chapter.**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. oh and in future chapters there will be Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**

* * *

**

"Ray, Ray... Wake up Ray, please wake up, if you wake up I'll take you to see the ducks..." Brittany's cracking voice breaks through the dark haze and icy fog shrouding and surrounding Rachel's mind... That had been making the most basic thoughts and actions impossible up till now, it was like waking from a dreamless and most deepest sleep ever.

Slowly Rachel opens her heavy eyes, the lids feeling as if they were made out of led.

As her eyes open the first thing Rachel notices is the oh so blinding brightness and whiteness of the room she is in which is giving her a headache, the stark blandness of the room reminds her of a hotel... Or a hospital? The next thing she notices are the other people in the small over crowded room...

Santana is comfortably curled up in Puck's lap (yet again! Yay more blackmail material... Or not so much since there are others here...) her head is resting in the crook of his neck, hands desperately gripping on to him. The front of his shirt is soaked through with Santana's tears and his own eyes are glazed over.

Quinn is sat leaning heavily on... Kurt? (not at all weird; she thinks; don't they both hate me, well at least Kurt!) both their eyes are red rimmed and bloodshot, Quinn's hands are lying softly and protectively over her slightly protruding baby bump.

Matt is sat right at the edge of her bed, as close as he can get, his head resting in his hands.

Mike is sat next to Matt one hand resting on his back the other interlocked with Brittany's, tear tracks dried on his cheeks.

Brittany is right up on her tip toes, leaning over Rachel curiously, looking like a small child. Her bright, big, blue, baby eyes over brimming with tears.

"Ray, Ray, RAY! Your awake... Oh good, oh good! I was so scared, I've missed you so much! We all have especially... Oh let me call my Dad!" Brittany squeals, increasing Rachel's headache and immediately drawing everyone's attention to the center of the room where the two of them are. "I'll be back in a minuet!" She adds before bouncing out of the room, already frantically tapping on her cell phone, much to Rachel's confusion, I mean why does she have to call her dad the minuet she wakes up? And what's she doing here? It looks like a hospital but she feels fine... Except for her head! Why is everyone looking like they have been crying?

" Urm hi?" Rachel rasps in a voice much lower and huskier than her usual one, reaching for a glass of water she asks, "what's going on?" wondering why the hell she was here.

At this Santana quickly springs up out of Puck's lap as if she has been burned or something like that; _ha caught red handed this time _ _San! With plenty of witnesses too!_ Rachel thinks remembering what San told her that night after the football game and in turn hoping she had forgotten with all this drama what she had confessed to her, not likely!

"Your in hospital Ray," Santana says quickly sating the (now) obvious not wanting to go into what happened, while making her way over too Rachel (climbing over many of the others in the room to get there, no kidding that room was small!)

"No kidding Sherlock!" Rachel shoots back sarcastically, "What I mean is what am I here? 'cause the last thing I can remember is going with you to meet Quinn in the choir room... Did something happen there? Oh and all the others," she adds guesting at Matt, Mike and Puck (B was still gone) before continuing "were pissed off with us for not telling them what was going on... And well... Various other reasons." She finishes glancing up at Matt, who was still looking down at the floor, refusing to look at her never mind make eye contact or say anything... _Man that kiss really messed things up_; thinks Ray; _everything was going great, well i mean good except for the arrangement... anyway everything was going good before that damn stupid KISS!_

"Well urm... You know that Quinn wanted to meet us to talk too us about something?" asked Santana unsure about just how much her best friend remembered from the other day.

"Uh, yeah, I just said that didn't I Santana?" Rachel exclaims getting impatient because she knows her friend is trying to avoid telling her something... She had the right too know, this was just unfair in her opinion.

"Well..." Santana attempted seeing Ray getting stressed but was unable to finish as memories of that terrible day flooded her mind completely, her eyes welling up with tears again, seeing this Puck instantly moves to her side so he can take her hand.

"Finn..." Quinn mutters under her breath, so quietly you could barely hear her "Finn did this too you..." Quinn added more clearly this time reminding everyone she was there (she was highly uncomfortable seeing her baby daddy and ex best friend so... intimate) before she was interrupted.

"Ahh Miss Berry, my daughter was correct in informing me that you were finally awake," A tall blond haired man said as he briskly marched into the room being closely followed by Brittany, who surprisingly looked very similar to him. That must off been what she was on about, this man was her dad? _Wow i know very little about my friends_; thinks Rachel

. "What do you mean by finally?" Rachel snapped at him, worried about what had happened and how much she had missed, why did she feel like everyone else knew something she didn't? And why was everyone so unwilling to tell her what was going on? Glaring around the room Rachel saw everyone was looking at each other all seemingly unsure as to what to do, that was until the man (who she was assuming was a doctor and B's Dad) started talking again.

"Miss Berry... You have been unconscious for a little over two days... We have been worried that you may of slipped into a coma, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"ugh not this again! Look like i said TWO damn minuets ago the last thing I remember is going too the choir room with S to meet Quinn... Did something happen there? Come on guys this is getting ridiculous, why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" Rachel rants furiously.

"Uh, come on let's check you over..." the doctor says attempting to distract her, but up on seeing Rachel's deadly glare he very quickly backtracked and added "then your friends can explain... It will be... 'best' that way."

"Best for you don't ya mean!" Santana stage whispers earning herself yet another glare from Rachel.

X x X x X

"Sooooo... Finn really did that?" Rachel asked, genuinely surprised a this, Finn had always seemed so gentle a bit like the BFG, yes he got mad and had a bit of a temper but he was rarely violent espically with girls. But he was never like this, it was totally out off character, but the new bruises blossoming all over her skin (and the less severe looking more faded ones that covered Quinn) completely contradicted her opinion of him.

"Yeah, and you better believe it!" Santana replied sat by by Rachel on her hospital bed, the others had gone to the cafeteria for a bit thinking it would be better for San to explain as she was the 'best friend', god damn them! "We were lucky Matt, Mike and Puck showed up when they did, or only god knows what would of happened!"

"So what happened to him?" Rachel continued questioning intently.

"Ugh he got off far to lightly... A weeks suspension and that's all 'cause he is a minor and there's not enough 'proof', it's a traditional he said she said thing... And one of the guys on the force used to work in the army with hid dad before..." Santana spat angrily, obviously mad at this and finding it incredibly unfair.

"Who got him off me?" Rachel asked to distract Santana, the last thing she needed was her murdering someone, or getting Puck to murder someone for her.

"Matt, he's been really torn up about it, blaming himself for not getting there earlier..."

"What he must know it's not his fault!"

"Yeah anyone with half a brain can see that, but he still blames himself 'cause he thinks you would of asked him along if it wasn't for the kiss..."

"Hey Matt's not stupid... OMFG, the kiss, I completely forgot... Again!" Rachel cries out.

"So what you gonna do?" Santana manged to half ask, half taunts between her laughs.

"Nothing" Rachel says to her hysterical friend, "What this is not funny!"

"Of Course not!" Santana say's Sobering up "Your gonna break the poor boy's heart" she adds giggling again.

"What you on about San?"

"Yeah San what you on about?' Says a voice from the doorway... 

* * *

**A/N2: So, was it worth the wait? What do you want done with Finn? Who's at the door? Will Ray's dad's turn up? San and Puck drama anyone? When do you want Ray and Matt to get together? What should come next? Oh Quinn and San bitch fest 'bout Puck? Please Review!**

**love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

**Review Shizzle**

**Katiesue1995: Yeah it was a bit obvious wasn't it! But well done! xx**

**puckleberryfinn111: Sorry i made you wait so long! xx**

**Seacat03: Yeah just a little bit evil! And thanks i had a great time! xx**

**Twilight Gleek: Thanks xx**

**RavenWolf2089: sorry for making you wait so long! xx**

**GingerGleek: Thanks for the advice for a start, I'm glad your honest 'cause it can only help improve... I'm writing in a slightly different way that involves writing up on paper first than copying it over so i hope it makes it a bit better. Finn will probably try to make it up, not sure how he'll do that... xx**

**Lady Isabelle Black: Here ya go xx **


	10. Roar I'm a dinsouar!

**Disclaimer: No i do not own glee or the characters involved or anything to do with it okay? God why do you have to rub it in?**

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry. School has been kicking my butt basically. This chapter was started about a week ago... and finished two minuets ago between? Homework and dance lessons! I actually quite like this Chap so i hope you do too! i would like to thank my Mum for the chapter title... she was on about how old she was and how she felt like a dinosaur and i just turned round and said 'roar I'm a dinosaur" then i realized it rhymed, i just had to use it some where and i doubt my English teacher would like it if i used it for controlled conditions! Oh and i know tagged this as Rachel AND Matt 'cause the pairing is obvious now!  
**

**Summary: Well the basic idea is that what would happen if Santana and Rachel became friends (only friends) after sectionals so yeah read and see. I am also about 95% sure on the pairings but i am not posting them until i am 100%, also i kind of like surprises!oh and in future chapters there will be Mercedes and Finn hating. Oh and you have been warned i am tooooooootally in love with Brittany! **

**Rating: T for future chapters, because I'm not sure whats going to go down. So I'm rating to be safe. **

**Spoilers: up to sectionals may include something from later if i see fit but i will warn you**

**

* * *

**

"You really forgot? You seriously fuckin' forgot Rachel? Santana's right... You are going to break _'that'_ poor boys heart!" the figure from the doorway half shouted in a rough, bitter, disjointed voice. A voice that sounded like it was wracked with some sort of heavy emotion that Rachel didn't really understand, she didn't really want to understand... he sounded... broken.

"Erm Ray, I'm gonna leave you guys for a bit now..." Santana mumbles uncharacteristically, as she starts to sneak out of the room after what seems like minuets of deathly silence (in reality it was about ten seconds, make what you want out of that!)seriously wanting too avoid this awkward conversation that was sure to follow between the two.

"Oh no you don't" Rachel practically yells upon hearing this, magically remembering how to use her once voice again. Really not wanting to be left in this situation, especially not right now! Why can't her best friend save her... Oh yeah because it's her fault she is in situation in the first place!

"Oh yes she does" contradicts the figure from the door, once again demanding their attention away from their 'disagreement' because just like parents these girls don't _argue_ they just disagree, swiftly moving away from the door he's blocking, making room for Santana to pass trough. All the while watching Rachel like a hawk as if he expects her to try and make a break for it.

She was in hospital, she had a mild concussion and had only just woken up after being unconscious for two days. There was no way in heaven OR hell that she was going to make a break for it.

"Sorry Ray," Santana half squeaks, not used to the person she is leaving her best friend with being so intimidating...

But she knows unlike Finn this person would never even dream of hurting her, As he proved the other day he was more likely too put himself, god _anyone_ else in harms way to save her. But what she was worried about was him unintentionally hurting her. Feelings guys NOT in anyway physically! But two days ago she would of said she could never see Finn hitting a girl.

"I'll be back in say... Fifteenth minuets okay? It's gonna be Fifteen minuets, and fifteen minuets only" Santana addresses the figure with a question that isn't really a question. She already knows she is going to come back then, no arguments, because there is no point in arguing with Santana Maria Lopez! She still is the 'head bitch in charge' and always will be! No. Matter. What. Understood?

"Fine; just leave," the figure bites out harshly, all the while getting more and more agitated with the Latina, he just wants to talk to her for goodness sake!

At this Santana flings her shoulders back and marches out of the room, but not before adding over her shoulder, knowing her best friend needs reassurance, she hasn't been alone with a male since... Well you know

"I won't be far Ray... You know as well as I do that you need to do this sooner or later. I'm picking for you and I pick sooner." She says firmly before leaving the two to yet another awkward silence.

Matt finally steps out of the doorway and crosses the room towards Rachel, his whole denamor changed now Santana has left the room, he just needed to get her out of the way, because there was NO way on Earth he was going to do this in front of her, it was just never going to happen.

But he was still rushing towards her, relishing every moment but at the same time dreading what was sure to be a awkward conversation.

But as he approaches he notices how Rachel huddles up into the corner, curling up into a tiny ball in a attempt to become as small as possible (which for her is flipping tiny) and to get away from him, she wants to get away from him! Doesn't she know he will NEVER ever hurt her. As soon as he sees this though Matt slows his pace, and whispers to Rachel in a voice much more like his own...

"God... Rachel I'm so sorry, I'll leave... I shouldn't of pushed you, god I'm so sorry I scared you... I just... Sorry I'm going now..."

"No, Matt, don't go..." Rachel blurted out, tears in her eyes as she realized what she had done.

Matt whipped back around at her trembling voice and felt even worse, god, how stupid was he? He knew she was hurt by what Finn had done it just hadn't really hit her (no pun intended) yet.

"Are you sure? I could get San to come back?"

"Matt, seriously it's okay... I trust you and I know you won't hurt me! It's just the first time I've been alone with a guy since... Well you know." Rachel practically shouts, grabbing on to his hand and hauling in to the chair beside her, not able to force herself to let go of his hand. Yes she knows he doesn't like her that way and the kiss was obviously a mistake to him... But a girl can wish right? (San would be soooooo pleased... Finally admitting it, the first step according to the queen of denial herself! Come on seriously, Puck? Why can't that douche just tell San how he feels, everything would be perfect then! Hey they _are _the king and queen of denial).

"So..." both Ray and Matt start out at the same time after yet another awkward silence, both laughing nervously at their synchronization.

"Ladies first." Matt says, still smiling, all the tension has disappeared from the room after that awkward moment.

"No, no I'm the one in the hospital bed Matthew." Rachel retorts, once again she really, really hates not knowing what is going on.

"Ahhh yes, but I think you owe me one... I did make sure that Finn isn't ever going to be able to have children and the pretty boy ain't so pretty with a black eye is he now..." Matt continues the banter, but quickly realizing what he said and how it might effect Ray, He scoots closer to her and starts playing with a strand of her hair, but Rachel seems fine except for the slight pink tinge that has risen on her cheeks.

"And some people say chivalry isn't dead anymore..." Rachel jokes giggling, until she sees Matt's worried expression and his close proximity, leaning ever so slightly closer she mutters "I'm not going to break Matt..."

Struggling to keep his thoughts in order, as she is just so close Matt replies "I wouldn't be so sure Ray... You almost did..."

"Hey, Hey I'm fine thanks to you, you saved me, remember? Even though you had every right to be pissed off with me..." Rachel interrupts trying to distract Matt, not knowing she was just digging herself into an even bigger hole.

"And why was I pissed off with you? I was never pissed off with you!" Matt breaks in totally forgetting about his earlier worries. Now he just really needed to know... How does Ray see him? As a friend, or maybe something a bit more than a friend (please, please, please was running around his head, pleading that it is that something else).

"Oh" Rachel mumbles, "I thought you were pissed..."

"Once again why would I be?" Matt pushes, wanting to get her to at least acknowledge what had happened between them before he admitted how he felt too her.

"Um... Well... I thought you'd be mad because, because..." Rachel stutters, knowing when she said 'the kiss' and he rejected her it was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

In fact the whole glee club would probably jump out in hysterics at their elaborate set up and use it to blackmail her into handing over solos and such.

"Come on... I know you know Ray!" Matt cajoles, loving this 'game' they are playing.

"Nu-uh" Rachel shakes her head, still waiting for the rejection.

"Tell me Ray, tell me why I was so 'pissed' at you." He murmurs, moving impossibly closer to her, their lips now less than a centimeter apart, both their eyes darkened by lust.

"The kiss, Matt. The K-I-S-S!" Rachel whisper shouts. All the while cursing him and his intoxicating dark, dark eyes.

"Ah, But Ray... Why would you kissing me piss me off?" he asks moving round to her ear.

His lips are tracing a line of fire across her skin, brushing against her ear and reaching the ticklish spot just behind it. This causes Ray to shudder and bite back a moan that is completely inappropriate considering they are In a hospital and San could be back at any moment.

"But... But..." Rachel tries, bit her brain refuses to make even the most basic thought, as her whole body turns to jelly. "Oh yeah I was a bit pissed at first..." Matt says pulling back to look her in the eye properly. "I... I, I can explain..." Rachel blurts out, but quickly calms down when she sees Matt's smile.

"No need Ray... I kind of picked everything up from San and well just everything that has happened over the last few days." Matt tells her as he twines an unruly strand of her hair around his finger.

"Remind me to thank San... I don't know if i would of got through telling you all about that without tears!" Rachel states beaming... thank god he understood!

"There is just one thing i don't understand... why didn't you tell me" Matt asks gentely.

"Because i thought to you that the kiss was a mistake..." Rachel started before she was cut off by Matt's lips.

Sparks were once again flying around her head again and she was dizzy if it wasn't for Matt's strong grip on her hips she probably would of fallen over. His tongue not even having to ask for permission this time before it tangles with her own. She knew she had definatley died and gone to heaven when Matt pulled away and muttered...

"Go out with me?"

X x X x X

"Roar, I'm a dinosaur," Britt's voice could be heard outside of Rachel's hospital room.

"WHO ON EARTH GAVE B ACESS TO THE LAUGHING GAS?" Santana's voice followed causing Ray and Matt to spring apart and start fixing their appearances, not sure they wanted their friends to find out about their new relationship by walking in on them making out! Little did they know San had already been in and out of the room.

"God" Matt groans, "We can't take them anywhere!" (San had said the exact same thing as she told the others a couple of minuets earlier.)

* * *

**A/n2: Sorry it took so long again, so what did you think? was it better? What should happen? Seriously what, i have no idea! Shelby? San/Puck – i know whats gonna happen just not when? Puck Quinn bay drama? Kurt drama? Mercedes being annoying? Faberritana day? san/ray/b day? Matt/ray? Britt/Mike? Tell me what should come next! Oh should i post the puckleberry story i got stuck in my head or concentrate on this? And please review i know the last chap was a bit of a filler but there was like zero response... So review, review REVIEW!**

**love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

**Review Replies:**

**Krista: sorry but i hate Puck and Quinn, just not my cup a tea (and i hate tea, and i'm English... go figure!), and this isn't puckleberry so i thought San. Also i love Mike and Britt they are _perfect_ for each other! But i hope you still read and enjoy! xx**

**cc xx: one wish granted! But i think Finn still has some uses... xx**

**Sara: i just want to say thank you so much to you... your review today completely inspired me to update so this chapter is dedicated to you! Puck and San it's gonna be slow progress! **


	11. Those ten minuets

**Disclaimer: No it's not mine, shame that!**

**Rating :T**

**Beta: non 'cause no one wants to expose them self to my spelling!**

**A/N; Sorry, sorry, sorry a million times! It's short but it's here!**

**

* * *

**

When Santana Lopez walked in on her best friend and Matt kissing; the last piece of her 'cold' heart officially broke.

It's not like she was harbouring any feelings for Matt - or Rachel, because let's admit it, Ray is one hot piece... No she is not lesbian, or bi she can just admit it when a girls hot! Okay? Have you got a problem with that? No, good because she's the HBIC around here, not matter what people say about her going soft!

But no, it wasn't anything like that. Not at all. She was happy for them, so in love, they were exactly what one and other needed, two halves of a whole... It was exactly what she wanted.

And had just been denied.

* * *

When Santana left Rachel's room she knew everything was going to be okay:

Matt was completely in love with Ray and only she couldn't see it. It was the same the other way round. In fact they would probably be the new 'golden couple'!

Yeah Ray wasn't head cheerleader and Matt wasn't QB, but if the QB and head cheerleader got together it would be herself and Finn...

*shudder*

Even there couple name was bad - Finntana? Hudpez? Loson? Not a chance! Matt and Ray on the other hand had a great one - Berryford! Wow that sounds like an ice cream! OMG I really have been hanging round B way to much...

The only other contender is Mike and Britt, and let's be fair, they don't even have half of a brain between them! bless them.

As she walked aimlessly around another random corner she immediately hit some thing that felt like a solid brick wall.

But it was warm.

And had a six pack.

And a 'hawk.

"I've been looking for you," the 'wall' growled in a low voice.

"We need to talk, Puck," Santana half whispers, pulling out of his steadying embrace.

"Then talk," He states leaning against a wall and folding his arms across his chest.

This causes his arms to strain against the fabric of his T-Shirt, which Santana does not find distracting. at all. What so ever!

"I can't do this any more..." she murmurs looking down, this is not because she is distracted, okay?

"Do what Lopez?" is his instant reply.

"This, us." Santana manges to get out and no she's not crying, there's something in her eye!

"I didn't think there was any 'us'." He bites back, looking anywhere but her. Knowing that this was it, the day he lost.

"That's exactly it isn't it Puck!" Santana cries out, "There never has been, I've always just been your booty call! You know the ironic thing? I didnt even know your first name until I became friends with Rachel! I was never meant to fall in lo..."

"No you weren't, and you aren't!" He growls, cutting her off mid rant, one of Ray's habits she has picked up. "Why don't you get it Santana, we aren't meant to be. In five months I'm gonna be a Dad, and it's not your baby!"

As Puck walks away Santana sinks down to the ground, letting herself cry for the first time since her brother died. Brittany had finished talking to her Dad when her boyfriend Mike walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist he asks her if she's okay.

* * *

"Mike... do you think I'm stupid?" she asks in one of her few moments of clarity totally ignoring his question.

"No B, your just... different." He replies unsure what is going on.

"Okay!" She smiles back to her normal self again, before tugging Mike in to the nearest storage cupboard to make out. Not noticing that it is the one for gas and air.

* * *

Kurt and Quinn were walking down the corridor unsure what to do with themselves, they liked Rachel sure she had done a lot for them in the past couple of days.

But it wasn't exactly comfortable, they couldn't understand how she could put aside what they had done to her in the past and be so welcoming to them. The little group of friends felt like a family and although they were all nice enough they knew the others were still wary of them, and they couldn't blame them, but they felt like outsiders and the others were having a 'moment'.

Turning to Kurt, Quinn asks "How do you think they can forgive us for what we've done?"

"I don't know princess, I don't know."

* * *

**A/N2: I know it's just some moments but i had to drag it out of myself! Please review and check out my other story!**

**love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

* * *

** Review replies:**

**GingerGleek: Sorry to disappoint! glad it's getting better! xx**

**Sara: Glad you liked it, sorry it wasn't 'soon' xx**

**allielovesyou: Thanks xx**

**PassionPunch: SORRY xx**

**CherryPower: Thank you, i will check out your fics and you should have a look at my other one xx**


	12. Epilogue

Life at McKinley had gone back to what you could vaguely resemble as normal by the time it was deemed safe for Rachel to come back into school, a week after the incident itself had taken place.

But that didn't mean Rachel wasn't wary of returning. She hadn't seen Finn since it had happened, she wasn't scared of him but she would rather not be in a enclosed space with him for longer than necessary. So she didn't know how she was going to cope with glee.

Maybe she would have to talk to Coach S, she would sort out the Finn problem for her.

Her Dad's had come back to have her released from hospital, fussed over her for approximately twenty minuets before jetting of to Paris... Or maybe it was Sydney. She was never quite sure. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary but she would prefer it if they were around to give her a hand.

The week had been an eventful one, dealing with the Puck, Quinn, Santana problem and also learning about her new relationship with Matt.

In the end Quinn had told Puck she wanted to give the baby up for a open adoption. When Puck had tried to persuade her otherwise she simply told him she knew he wasn't his Dad that is why he would do the best thing for the baby. She then told him the best thing for the baby was to give her to someone who would be able to provide for her in a way the two of them could not.

When Puck tried to persuade her to date him, she just asked if he could really see them together after the pregnancy. He shrugged and she told him to go after Santana.

Now Puck was chasing Santana and the Latina wasn't making it easy for him.

But thats a different story...

**A/N2: I just want to thank you all for persevering with a story that honestly to me seemed like it would never be finished. I know this is not what those of you who stuck with it wanted but I have no inspiration to finish this.**

**I know this seems bitch but I would love it if you could check my other Multi-chapters...**

**Diva, no I'm a Star!**

**And **

**Happily Ever After?**

**I also have a few one shots up**


End file.
